


Return to Dreamland

by BIolet_Sabrewing



Series: WebLena Week 2020 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/F, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing
Summary: Gyro repairs an electronic device.  Post Nightmare on Killmotor Hill.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: WebLena Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924531
Kudos: 16





	Return to Dreamland

Gyro Gearloose was running through the woods, towards McDuck Manor. His latest invention, a teleportion device, had turned evil, and he had to warn his employer before it was too late. At first, he had assumed that walking there would be faster, but he was really out of shape, so it took him much longer than planned. To make things worse, the terrain was very rough; he would most likely need a new pair of shoes once this was over.

After what felt like forever, the gate was finally in sight. As he got closer, however, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his foot. Whatever he had stepped on had broken through the sole of his shoe. As he looked at the ground, he saw several pieces of scrap metal all around him. As he paid closer attention, however, he saw that it was actually the remains of an electronic device of some sort, although he could not figure out what it was.

Forgetting all about the rogue teleporter, Gyro picked up the pieces one by one, and took a bus back to the lab. It was a fascinating device, and he soon managed to reassemble it almost entirely, although he still remained unsure as to its true purpose. Eventually, he concluded, there was only one way to find out: he pressed the power button.

* * *

Webby was exhausted. Along with the rest of the family, she had spent most of the day battling a series of portals that appeared throughout the manor and lead nowhere in particular. Once the threat was neutralized, she decided to host a sleepover to relax.

"But Pink, our sleepovers always turn into massive adventures," Lena had said. "But I'm always up for a sleepover with you, my love."

Lena's prediction soon turned out to be accurate. The two girlfriends had barely fallen asleep, that they found themselves transported to the shore of an island, with a forest behind them.

"Did we fall through a portal, or are we inside our dreams again?" Lena asked nervously.

"The portal problem appeared sorted out, so probably dreams?" As Webby got up, she started to hover over the ground. "Definitely dreams."

"No! How is this possible?" Lena appeared on the verge of tears. "I destroyed Magica's device! Why is this happening again?"

"I promise I will keep you safe. She will never hurt you again."

"WHERE AM I?" came a loud voice from the forest.

"Doctor Gearloose?" Webby called back. Moments later, Gyro walked out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Webby asked.

"I was repairing an electronic device," the scientist explained, "and suddenly I found myself here. What is this place?"

"Did you happen to find this device just outside McDuck Manor?" Lena asked, walking over to Gyro.

"Yes. Do you know what it is?"

"It's a dream hijacker. This causes all three of us to appear in the same dream, and also makes it possible to manipulate the dreams."

"Oh, well that explains some things. How do I escape?"

Lena fell silent. While she had fallen victim to the device once in the past, she remained unsure exactly how it worked.

"You wait for us to wake up?" she speculated.

Gyro looked at his watch, and sighed.

"Please tell me you're early birds."

"I'm on a sleepover with my girlfriend," Lena said. "When that's the case, I usually sleep very late."

"There's GOT to be another way out! I can't waste another night like this, I have to get back to the lab..."

Gyro ran away through the woods, searching for a way back to the real world.

"Magica who's responsible this time!" Webby said with a grin. "Do you realize what this means?"

Lena looked at her girlfriend; it had been a while since she had seen her this excited.

"What does it mean?"

"We're free, and we can do anything we want without worrying about evil relatives! Experience our wildest dreams! Explore forbidden ruins! Fly!"

Lena smiled.

"With you by my side, this will be the best dream ever," she said, putting her hand in Webby's. Moments later, they took off, flying high in the sky.


End file.
